Rubeus J
Rubeus J appeared in 2014 video game called Yo-Kai Watch 2. Rubeus J (Japanese: レッドＪ Reddo Jei) is a Boss Yo-kai. In Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Moon Rabbit Crew,'' Rubeus J can be befriended, and is a Fire-attribute Rank A Rare Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. In ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, Rubeus J is recruitable in his Boss form, which is a Rank SS Wib Wob of the Charming tribe. Rubeus J is a towering and very powerful anthropomorphic Cat Yo-kai who bears a strong resemblance to Jibanyan, though the difference is that Rubeus J's body is brimming with muscles and built more like a humanoid. Rubeus J has a pair of long pointy ears, a long face with a small beard under the chin, thick upper cat lips and angry-looking yellow eyes. Instead of wearing a belly warmer like Jibanyan's, Rubeus J wears a golden belt equipped with numerous sticks of dynamite. He also wears a small pendant around his neck. Rubeus J is a very violent and vicious Yo-kai, standing out as one of the most well-known evil ones, preceded only by Dame Dedtime, Kin, Gin, Bronzlow and the Wicked tribe. He showed no qualms when destroying a young boy's village and caused him to become the Yo-kai Venoct. He also showed a cocky and arrogant disposition, referring to Venoct as a "child" and even after his defeat at hands of the latter, he taunted him by describing Hardy Hound and his subordination to him. In Venoct's backstory, Rubeus J is the Yo-kai responsible for the destruction of Venoct's village, the deaths of his family and friends, and triggering his conversion into a Yo-kai. Since then, Venoct has a fueled desire for revenge, as revealed in the last chapter of his mini-series. Upon his defeat, it is revealed that Rubeus J answers to the even stronger Hardy Hound. He states he himself is "nothing compared" to the dog Yo-kai. In Venoct's search for Rubeus J, he states he has several subordinates under his command, whose descriptions matched Nathan, his family, Whisper, and a number of students in his school. These unnamed subordinates include: * An anthropomorphic hound-like entity adept on using an iron flail (his description matched Nathan's father). * A beautiful, violent woman (her description matched Nathan's Mother) with two sets of snakes growing out of her back. She has a penchant for slicing people in half with her Zanbatō. * A strategist (who matched Whisper). * A subordinate with no special qualities (which matched Nathan). With the exception of the latter two, all of Rubeus J's subordinates accompanied him and engaged Venoct in battle. The Dread Knights are the foot soldiers of Rubeus J. They are said to be humans who act like savages. According to Venoct, he has the power to crush "mechanical beasts" with his punches. His prowess was shown in a flashback, as he viciously raided and destroyed Venoct's home village. He can also make a large purple fireball form from his hand, as seen in his fight with Venoct. Category:Creatures Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Felines Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2014 Category:Yo-Kai Watch Universe Category:Disney Universe